1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a foldable lamp shade, and more particularly to a foldable lamp shade having various configurations and patterns, thereby greatly enhancing the aesthetic quality of the foldable lamp shade.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional lamp shade in accordance with the prior art comprises an upper support hoop, a lower support hoop, a cover mounted between the upper support hoop and the lower support hoop, and a plurality of connecting ribs fixed between the upper support hoop and the lower support hoop for supporting the cover. However, the conventional lamp shade has a fixed structure and cannot be folded, so that it occupies a large space, thereby increasing costs of fabrication, storage and transportation.